That Halloween Night
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: [Halloween Oneshot] Vampires. They're suppose to be fake! Not...be at a party! [SasXSak]


**Sum. Halloween one-shot. Ghouls, goblins, trolls, witches, werewolves…and oh, yeah. Vampires. They were suppose to be fake…like all the other make believe creatures. Not at a party!**

**a/n: Gotta luv ♥ Halloween!! So...i made a story for the occasion, Happy Halloween!!! Enjoy this vampire/human romance and stuff...**

**disclaimer: do not own Naruto...-sigh- **

* * *

**THAT HALLOWEEN NIGHT…**

**CHAPTER 1

* * *

**

"Ino Yamanaka! This is stupid. We're seniors!"

"It's a Halloween party!" argued the blonde, her blue eyes staring at her pink haired friend in the mirror who was sitting on her bed, her expression sour and a bit bitter. "Besides, it's fun to dress up once in a while…"

The girl snorted, "Cha-right. More like dressing down, your wearing lingerie!" The emerald eyed girl waved her hand dismissively. She laid back on Ino's bed and curled up. Turning over she glanced at Ino, tummy side down.

Ino spun around and glared, her face flushed, "Shut-up, Sakura!" She put her hands on her hips and continued to glare.

Sakura sat up again, "What are you anyway?" she asked.

So far, Ino had her hair up in that recognizable ponytail. With dark raven and a deep wine color corset top with itty bitty pitch black leather looking micro mini skirt that just barely covered the essentials. Black fishnets underneath with pointed stiletto shoes.

Her face paler than usual with dark ebony eye shadow that made her eyes seem duller and more dead. Sakura had almost laughed at her when she first had it on, she looked like she had two black eyes than anything else. Her lips were also a deep dull crimson close to black lipstick making her lips look round and kissable.

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura, "Um, a vampire!" She picked up her dainty and flexible plastic fangs from her dresser and flashed them at her.

This time Sakura rolled her eyes, "Everyone's _always _a vampire…" she murmured.

Ino glared, "Okay than, what are _you _going to be?" she asked.

Sakura thought for a while and finally shrugged, "Dunno. Werewolf? Witch…?" Sakura smirked, "Skany underwear model…" Sakura laughed softly to herself.

Ino sneered, "Ha-ha…hilarious." Ino turned her back on Sakura and walked back to her closet. Humming quietly to herself she went through her closet, Sakura raised her eyebrows. Wasn't she done with her costume?

"Ah-ha!" Ino mused happily. She grabbed a pair of jeans from the pile and threw them at Sakura. Sakura sat up and glared at Ino.

"What the hell, Ino?" she seethed.

Ino smirked as she continued to search for a top, "Those are my jeans…"

Sakura lifted the jeans up…she was right…they were jeans… "Um…why are they…ripped multiple times?"

Ino didn't hesitate, "Oh, well. Those are my Chris Dautry pants. I wore them when I went to see him at Summerfest."

Sakura nodded, "Okay. But that still doesn't explain _why_ they're ripped!"

Ino shrugged, "It got hot, I had to vent…"

Sakura snorted, "Of course…"

Ino brought out an old and ripped long sleeved deep brown shirt. Sakura raised her eyebrows again, "Let me guess…another concert?"

Ino winked, "Yeah, right." she laughed, "I wish…"

Sakura shook her head, "Just hand it over…"

After another ten minutes, they were both ready. Ino had helped Sakura with about everything for her, Sakura's say had no affect on the over excited friend. She couldn't resist but help out with making her look dead gorgeous as a werewolf goddess.

Sakura's hair was teased and wild, her make up light by making her eyes seem sharper than usual…her face looked flawlessly soft. With a few 'wounds' gashed on her cheek to make her look tough. Her shirt was missing a whole arm with the other one was ripped senselessly.

Along the torso as well, the lower part of the shirt was gone, showing off her body mid ribs and down. The upper part of the shirt was pressed tightly to Sakura's bosom and body. The ripped jeans clung to her curve and Ino made Sakura put on a tattoo purposely to show off. It curved from her side and curved towards her bellybutton.

Sakura thought it was better than the whole thong idea…

Ino even tried to persuade Sakura to go barefooted, but Sakura knew some people were uncomfortable with feet…or at least 'naked' feet. Even though Ino had told her that she had 'cute' feet and by the pant leg she could hardly tell she was barefooted.

Sakura ended up wearing worn out sandals, they went with her outfit pretty well so Ino didn't complain…at least not for long. Sakura rolled her eyes, the grandfather clock chimed out loud. Telling Sakura the time with every chime until it was silent again.

8 o'clock. Sakura sighed, "Ino! What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. "We should have left an hour ago!"

"Just wait!" Ino yelled back in response.

Sakura gritted her teeth, jingling her keys in her hands she provided a small rhythm to take the uneasy tense feeling she was suddenly feeling being all alone down stairs. Ino's parent's had gone to their own Halloween party so Ino and Sakura had been all by themselves since six o'clock.

They were left alone for about an hour or so, but even now, Ino was _still _not ready…which Sakura found strange since she _looked_ ready about an hour ago.

Sakura didn't know why she felt uneasy…maybe the fact that it was October? One of the most 'that kind of feeling' season? Or the fact that it was Halloween night? Maybe the way the whole setting seemed to be so common in her favorite horror flicks.

The innocent virgin girl who was always the brains out of her out going friends but the most serious one who ends up living at the end of the movie, and having to endure the traumatic results of watching an insane killer try to kill her and yet got away with killing those close to her…

The whole downstairs sure seemed eerie enough to make a good setting. There was two innocent (or at least one innocent) girls in the story…now there just needed to be a few scary calls. A few electrical shortages, mysterious disappearing (which shouldn't be hard since there were two of them) a few scary close encounters, a stalking moment, a running moment and than the final confrontation of some sort.

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl jumped suddenly, her key flying out of her hands and skidding across the hard wood floor. Sakura could feel her heart literally beat a thousand beats per minute in her chest, it hammered so loudly against the dead silence it was a low hum in her own ears.

Her hand flew to her chest and she drew in a deep breath through clenched teeth. "Oh my, dammit Ino! Don't scare me like that!" she hissed.

Ino smirked, cocking her hip out she waved her hand dismissively, "Don't be a drama queen Haruno." she laughed, "I didn't think I would scare you!"

Sakura blushed lightly, "Shut up. I was in my pensive state! I was overly thinking of a situation is all!" she coughed and cleared her voice, "Are you finally ready?"

Ino nodded and picked up the keys, "Um, yeah." she handed Sakura the keys.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at her, "Uh, why did you take so long? You look the same as before…"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Uh, no Sakura. I do not look the same, I have glitter on! Duh!"

"It took almost an hour to put glitter on?" asked Sakura with a glare.

Ino shrugged, "I had to find the one that would serve as an all night-water removable-actual shimmer!" she smiled and revealed one of the plastic fangs.

Sakura snorted angrily and spun on her heel. An hour late due to someone's lack of body glitter…wonderful.

* * *

The party was packed. As usual and mostly known for one of Naruto Uzumaki's parties. Sweat could be smelled and the low dull of the thumping music could be felt from the driveway of the huge mansion. After a few minutes, Sakura finally just decided to park on Naruto's front lawn…since it seems a few already had taken the liberty to do so.

Ino laughed lightly, "Wow, because Naruto's going to like that." she muttered quietly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well, he'll have to deal." answered Sakura with a shrug.

Bright lights shown from the huge bay windows, bodies were seen swaying to the music that was still slightly unrecognizable from outside. Ino clapped her hands together in joy.

"Ah! That boy Naruto sure does know how to throw parties!!" she squealed.

Sakura sighed, "Ino. He does this every year!" Sakura smirked, "It's only Halloween."

Ino hummed quietly, "Whatever." she murmured.

Ino quickly walked up the sidewalk, her heels clicking on the sidewalk as she sauntered to the front door. Sakura made sure the car was locked and turned to walk after Ino. The size of her shadow suddenly caught her eye and she glanced up at the sky.

She hadn't noticed at all how big and round the moon was. It glowed brightly against the pitch black sky, which tonight, seemed starless than all the other nights. She stared at the moon with her emerald orbs, her hand flew to her pant pocket as she searched for camera. She had brought it just in case inspiration or a great Kodak moment happened.

Sakura quickly untied it from her belt loop and turned it on, shifting her weight as she brought up her camera she focused the moon into the picture square, just as her finger lingered over to the button to take the picture, a sudden wind blew.

It was fierce and made Sakura shiver uneasily. Her camera fell from her grasp and clattered to the ground, forgetting her inspiration, she quickly picked up her camera and turned it over in her hand. Luckily, nothing bad had happened to it, she sighed.

"Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura looked up, "Hn?" Ino was standing at the doorway, waving Sakura in.

Sakura gave a curt nod and hurried up the walkway to the door. Ino hooked her arm through Sakura's, "Took you long enough!" she hissed.

Sakura's smile twitched slightly, "Payback." she whispered back.

As they entered, the low droll of music turned into a loud drilling music that could be felt through the walls and floors of the mansion. The lights shone brightly into their eyes and they could see where the darkened dance floor was.

Naruto, the host, sauntered over. His drink slopped out of his soda can as he swished it dramatically in front of them while extending his free hand out in a welcome gesture. His smile widened as he eyed the two girls, mostly the pink haired one.

"Looking great ladies." He smirked.

Ino sighed, "I know it, Uzumaki. No need to point out the obvious."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I wasn't talking to _you_…" he glanced at Sakura and nodded, "Creative. Werewolf?"

Sakura blushed lightly, "Yeah. Thanks…umm…and you are…?" She eyed him quickly.

He looked the same as always. Orange polo shirt with tattered jeans. This time his jeans were more tattered than usual…his hair still unruly…Sakura shrugged.

Naruto smirked even wider and laughed loudly, Sakura saw the plastic fangs poking from under his upper lip. Sakura sighed, a vampire…Naruto style. As Naruto laughed his fangs slide lower and fell to the ground, Naruto wiped the saliva from his chin and quickly scooped them from the ground.

"Aw man…that's the fifth time!" he groaned with a small blush.

Sakura and Ino laughed. "What kind of vampire are _you_?" asked Ino skeptically.

Naruto glared, "Not the skany kind, that's for sure…" he glowered at her and Ino crossed her arms angrily, "I'm the one that real vampires are jealous of…the Naruto vampire…oh yeah." He popped his collar and smirked.

Ino burst into a fit of giggles, "_Really_, Naruto? I think it's the other way around. Your jealous of the _'real' _vampires style…whatever it is…"

Naruto sneered, "Yeah-yeah…what kind of vampire are _you_ than Ino, if your not the one that gets paid on the street corner?"

Ino glared daggers at Naruto, "I'm the kind of vampiress that you can never get…the good looking kind…" She stuck out her tongue at him and than with her index finger pushed her plastic fang back in their rightful place.

Naruto laughed, "Ha! And you call me a dreamer!"

Ino seethed angrily, on the verge of yelling something spiteful but Sakura elbowed Ino in the ribs. Sakura patted Naruto on the shoulder, "I think it's pretty great Naruto. Probably one of the best honest to god Vampire."

Naruto blushed and smiled, "Thanks, Sakura." He coughed and wiped his fangs on his shirt, popping them in his mouth. "Have a fun time…" He cackled the infamous Dracula laugh as his soda swished out of his can again.

Ino glared at Naruto's retreating back as he disappeared in the crowd of costumed teens. Sakura glared at Ino, "Your so harsh." she gritted.

Ino shrugged, "Yeah-sure…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well I'm going to-"

"Ooh! Eye candy spotted!" squealed Ino.

Sakura flinched, "Um, what?" she asked her.

Ino clasped her hands together, "I'll see you later, Sakura! Remember, don't get too tipsy!" Ino winked and rushed off through the swaying bodies. Sakura leaned forward, trying to grab Ino's arm but she moved to fast as she made a bee line straight towards her…'eye candy.'

Sakura sighed deeply, she had been just ditched…for some guy who was probably only a one night-just-for-those-slow-songs-and-not-to-feel-lonely-plus-to-make-out-with-in-a-dark-corner-guy…Sakura rolled her eyes, as if the title could get any longer…

Sakura wandered around the party room. It was huge, about three whole rooms huge. It was spacious and looked more like a huge ball room, but decked out in Halloween decorations. Her hand traveled to her camera again, if anything she could get some pictures for her My-space and scrap book.

The dim lights gave great affect to everyone who dressed up. Almost all the girls dressed as whorish as Ino and it didn't look as bad as many assumed it would be…some did look as bad but…Sakura sighed. She was not about to lower her dressing standards on any holiday.

Sakura lifted her head, she glanced around for something else to take a picture of. She shivered uneasily, that feeling like she was being watched suddenly rose in her…she turned and glanced around. She could see someone that caught her eye immediately.

He was hard to make out since his features were hidden by the dim lights. His eyes seemed to glow from the shadows that cast over his face. Sakura was sure she had never seen him before, her hand drifted to her camera…she knew she had to take a picture…but he was looking at her.

She made eye contact with him briefly and she blushed. Her heart pounding madly in her chest, she pivoted a bit to the left and held up her camera and took a picture of the wall and than deleted the it just as quickly. Slowly turning back, Sakura pointed the camera towards the ceiling and slowly drifted it back towards the guy.

She got him in the picture and her breath caught in her throat. Her finger lingered over the button, just as she pushed it, someone bumped into her and she flew forward. Her camera flew from her grasp once again and slid across the marble floor.

Sakura slid to her knees and tried to search for it, "No…" she whispered to herself. "Dammit…" She gripped her forehead.

Standing up, Sakura dusted her self off and sighed. Her very nice and lasting digital camera was sprawled, possibly broken, on the ground somewhere…Sakura cussed softly to herself and turned to try and find Ino. Once again, forgetting the very man that made her want to capture him on her camera.

Sakura felt a shiver up her spine and she turned again. The same guy was still looking at her and she noticed he smirked at her. Sakura blushed and looked at his eyes. They were a deep onyx color…so very deep with the simple color she found she couldn't look away anymore.

Forgetting about her camera she didn't notice her feet take a step after step towards him. She smiled at him and titled her head to the side, her flirty nature all of a sudden turned on. She had no idea when she had decided to walk up to him…

A complete stranger…a completely hot stranger…a completely mysteriously hot stranger. She felt herself lean forward and she suddenly pulled back, blushing like crazy. She was always the shy type…so why was she coming on so strong suddenly?

It was like every time she looked into his eyes, they pulled her towards him…magnetic.

"Um, I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." she smiled at him, avoiding his eyes.

Sakura felt his hand slide to her chin and lift up her head to look at him. She tensed and he smirked, "Sasuke."

She nodded and she saw his pointed plastic fangs from under his lip. Another vampire. Sakura seemed to regain control and she smiled, yet she couldn't seem to control her pounding heart.

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?" she asked.

The raven haired teen snorted softly, he seemed to make the noise pleasant to hear. "Barely. I came here with another friend of mine who is good friends with him."

Sakura nodded, "Oh. So your not from around here?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No." he smirked, "But…" he glanced down at her, "Do you live around here?"

Sakura gave another nod, "Yeah. A bit in town…it's the only house with a roof balcony." She bit her lip, "So…did you come here with anyone?"

He smirked again, "No. I see your friend ditched you…"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, but I'm use to it." She smiled brightly.

Sakura leaned against the wall with him, his hand softly touching the fabric of her ripped shirt. She didn't seem to notice the small caress. Sakura turned her head towards him.

"So you're a vampire?" she asked.

He smirked, "Correct. About two hundred or so years old…while you're a wolf girl…"

"Correct. About…eighteen years old." She winked.

He leaned in and Sakura shivered when he whispered, "You know…it's a fact that werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies?"

"I-I didn't know…that." she told him, blushing madly. "For a vampire, your not very scary…"

"Vampires tend to stray to the side of seduction than fear."

"_Well it's working_…" thought Sakura. She smiled softly, "And werewolves tend to play around for a bit…" She licked her lips.

"I had a feeling. But you know how to tell a fake from real?" he whispered.

"Real…? Fake? No…" whispered Sakura with small chuckle.

He turned and spun in front of her, his hand to the small of her back while the other gently lingered on her cheek. Sakura blinked rapidly, why did he make her feel like jelly? She seemed to drift away from everything else around them and only focused on herself with him.

"It's easy…but, do you believe?" he asked softly as he brushed his lips on her cheek. Whispering softly in her ear. "In vampires…I mean."

Sakura shook her head, "N-no…" her answer was so weak and soft. "I mean…d-don't v-v-vampires drin-nk blood?" Sakura held back the gasp when Sasuke started kissing her cheek and started going down, trailing down her neck.

"Yes. But some have self control over how much…after all…I have lived for about two hundred years." he whispered again.

Sakura shivered once more. He stopped and looked at Sakura, Sakura suddenly felt the trail of hot kisses turn cold. She hadn't noticed how cold his skin was compared to hers, the place and having him near her made her body heat up.

"What would make you believe?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "Suck my blood." she stated with a joking air.

He looked at her seriously but she didn't seem to register the emotion. He leaned forward and took her lips at once. He was dominate and didn't hesitate to put as much feeling into it as possible. Sakura, in return to the sudden action, melted.

The kiss was so passionate and real, she simply wanted time to stop. For this guy to keep kissing her like she was the only one for him…His lips were so soft and yet hard against hers, she could hardly keep up or even provide much for him. She tried to be dominate but was defeated very fast.

His hand clutched her hair while her hands intertwined in his raven hair. She pushed his head even closer to hers while his other hand pulled her small frame against his. Their bodies against each other in a fury kiss.

Sasuke's fingernails scratched her scalp the tiniest bit and she yelped when he pulled her hair a bit. Quickly, he took over her mouth. Searching, seeking, claiming all in one swipe. Sakura could feel herself unwind in his arms, simply toy with his occasionally, but she liked the way he took over.

He knew what he was doing…

Sakura broke the kiss, her breath shaky as she tried to regain it. Her chest heaved slightly and felt like she had just finished an endurance race for school. Sasuke didn't stop, he again attached his mouth to her neck, just trailing up and down her smooth warm flesh.

He wouldn't tell, but he could hear the blood pulse underneath. The sweet song that it sang, begging, aching, dying to be drained by him.

Slowly, he brought his head up to her ear. He nibbled gently on her lobe and Sakura shivered again. How could she possibly go so far with a stranger? Sure it was only making out…and she was single…and he was hot. But…how was it that she felt so comfortable with him? The way he made her feel safe…even though he was so mysterious…

He made her feel sexy…made her happy. It was like what they were doing was completely normal, love at first sight kind of thing…

"Can I, suck your blood?" he whispered so softly.

Sakura blinked, she had no idea what he meant by that. It was Halloween…costumes…creatures…maybe it was just a phrase that was suppose to be 'romantic.' Music started to drift towards her, closing her eyes as she listened to the song…This is Halloween was playing. One of her favorite songs from her favorite Tim Burton film.

Sakura finally just leaned her head back, her neck bare and flawless. Sasuke's hand slid from her hair to the nape of her neck, holding her there with a soft but firm hold. Sakura's hands slid down to Sasuke's torso, his body was pressed so close to her body.

Inclining his head, he found a spot on her neck. It was where the song of her blood sang the loudest to him…it was crying so loud it was hard to ignore. He traced the spot a few times with his tongue, his arm that was around Sakura's waist he pulled her closer to him as he braced her.

His pain was short, he only had to summon his fangs which were only at their stage one of simple fangs. Growing longer and sharper, quickly he took that bite that made Sakura squirm. Her hands balled up into fists around his shirt. Arching her back as she squeezed her eyes tightly against the pain.

It wasn't a normal bite, she could tell easily. It hurt way too much, she felt the sharp teeth that pierced her flesh easily. She could hear him suck her blood from her softly, tears welled in her eyes at the pain and realization of their earlier conversation.

He was a vampire…

Real…

Sucking her blood…

Yet, she knew she should be afraid. To yell for help, to kick, to push him away…but she couldn't. The way her heart pounded so fast in her chest, the way the pain seemed to vanish just as quickly, the way she loved the feeling of him sucking her blood.

It was simply seducing. Soon, she didn't want him to stop…but she felt weaker…like if she was kissing him again.

Sasuke finally pulled back. Licking her wound, he made sure it didn't bleed anymore. Sakura locked eyes with him, he had bright red eyes and she could see her hazy emerald eyes staring into his eyes. How was it that she was only half scared?

Sakura clutched her neck and pressed herself away and against the wall. "Your…your…" she whispered.

"A vampire." he finished. "Yes."

Sakura lowered her gaze, "Am I…?"

"No." he answered. "It was only a bite." he smirked and reached to touch her cheek.

Sakura flinched and backed away, Sasuke's hand immediately stopped in it's tracks and he let it fall back to his side. He recognized that look in her eyes…fear. Confusion. He stared at her blankly…She was the only one he had done that to in decades.

The only serious one…he thought she'd take it differently. Somehow…he turned on his heel. And Sakura didn't bother to look at him anymore. She felt her heart lurch at the feeling and unexplainably, her eyes started to well up with new tears.

Staring at her hand, she found that only bits and spots of blood stained her hand. Forgetting everything, she quickly made her way to the door and left. She just had to escape…

While Sasuke watched her sadly leave, he felt a pain that he would have only acknowledged if he was human…

* * *

Sakura readjusted herself.

Ino had returned about an hour ago and angrily fumed at her about leaving the party so early. Sakura only shrugged in response and told her that she got tired easily. Ino blabbed to her for about another hour about the party before dozing off in her costume.

Sakura didn't bother to wake her since she knew she would only get pissed. Sitting up, Sakura sighed sadly. Had she done the right thing? Yes right? No…yes!

"_Did I_?" she thought softly. "_Of course! He was a vampire, real, who could have drained you dry! I've seen those vampire movies_!"

Her hand went to her neck, she hadn't stopped thinking of him. She trusted him…so why did she throw it back at it with disgust and fear? Tears worked their way back to her eyes…she was crying way too much…she knew. But…

She drew her legs up to her face, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

* * *

Sakura woke up and stared idly at the ceiling. It was too early to be up…but she didn't feel tired at all anymore. Her eyes were sore and her neck still felt a bit sore as well…she punched the bed and stifled another angry and depressed moan.

Sitting up with her eyes still closed, she reached for the alarm clock to see the time. Her hand roamed all over the side table for the clock, her hand landed on an object and it clattered to the ground. Eyes wide, she reached over and picked it up.

Turning it over in her hand, Sakura furrowed her brows, it was a camera. A nice new camera with a bright red ribbon tied around it. Sakura set it in her lap and looked at the table, her old camera caught her eye and she quickly snatched it.

There was only a small dent and the screen was cracked. There was a sticky note to that read 'Sorry too.' in cursive and yet man like signature. She held the note close to her and quickly turned on her camera, hopefully that picture she tried to take was still on there.

Quickly running over to the printer, she connected the connection from her camera to the printer and patiently waited for all the pictures she took to appear on paper before her. The printer made the printing noise and Sakura impatiently tapped her foot.

The first few printed but they were none she had wanted, finally the last one printed and she hurriedly took it. Scanning it, with a frown she sighed. It was the picture…but it was blurred thanks to whoever bumped her that night.

But the location was still evident and if she squinted just right, it was like seeing him standing there again. She traced her finger on the picture and dropped her head sadly.

She messed up that Halloween night…

* * *

"God damn girl, that's a huge hickey!" Ino giggled loudly. "At least all of mine are hidden…"

Sakura didn't answer she just shrugged. Her bite no longer looked like that…it looked like a regular human bite. Her hand went to her neck, after everything, Sasuke's sucking blood was like a hickey in the world of the humans.

Ino sighed and cocked her head. "What is up with you?" she asked. "You've been so quiet…"

Sakura stared at the picture, playing and replaying the events in her mind. Ino would never believe her…who would? She'd just laugh but…it was true and she wrecked the best Halloween of her life. The best guy to walk in her life…

"Just…go away." whispered Sakura softly.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Okaaay, fine." With a sigh Ino left.

Her finger traced the edge of the picture multiple times, along the fifth time, her finger sliced open and she winced. Drawing her finger back she stared at the crimson liquid that seeped from the cut on her index finger.

When a drop ran down her index finger, she finally popped the finger in her mouth and wiped away the blood. Taking a Kleenex, she wrapped it around her finger…how she wished she had a vampire next to her…

* * *

Sakura stared blankly out the class room window. Another Monday morning and her thoughts had not strayed once away from her vampire. When she tried to bring it up to Ino, she claimed she didn't see him…no one did. Naruto sneered at the name and almost immediately jumped to another topic away from the party and him.

At least she knew she didn't imagine him…not like the mark on her neck got their by itself either…but she needed more than herself to say she saw him. She sighed, the teacher was talking again and yet she couldn't process anything she was saying.

Something about…welcome back…new quarter…fresh month…new student…blah. Sakura could really care less. With a sudden force, her desk was kicked from the side. Her books and pencils falling to the ground from the sudden shake. They all had been piled upon each other, teetering on the edge of falling…and now they laid on the tile floor.

She rolled her eyes, "_Greeeat_." she thought.

"Sorry."

Sakura raised head suddenly, that voice that was so familiar to her ears and the voice she heard in her dreams. Smiling down at her was him…his raven hair, with his onyx eyes and that smirk. Faintly she could see his fangs poking from under his upper lip.

She smiled, holding back the sudden emotion. He placed all her books and items back on her desk and sat in the empty desk next to her.

"You-…here…?" muttered Sakura softly.

He gave a curt nod, "Hm."

Sakura smiled brightly for the first time, "I'm sorry…" She blushed and her fingers ran across her vampire bite.

Sasuke smirked, "Did you like my gift?"

Sakura nodded, "I like this one more…" she whispered. His eyes faintly switched to his red color but than back to onyx, a brief flicker that Sakura caught. She smiled at him.

It was going to be a great fresh start…

* * *

**a/n: Hope you all liked. So please treat me with a review:D Happy Halloween! **


End file.
